BATTLE ROYALE: MUGGLES Vs MAGOS
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Una Multinacional Muggle tiene pruebas del Mundo Mágico por un fallo de seguridad en el Mundial de Quiddicht 2010. Para mantener el secreto, el Ministerio debe acceder a su propuesta: un reallity show en vivo. 40 personas. Muggles contra Magos. Un todos contra todos cuyo premio es seguir vivo. Fic que participa en el Reto Anual 2.0 del Foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Otro año más "sufriendo" con el maravilloso reto anual de este increíble Foro. A ver que tal sale éste nuevo fic.**_

_**Para empezar, me he inspirado en una película (y su secuela): Battle Royale, Ganadora del Festival de Sitges 2001... Si alguien no las ha visto, buscadlas por Internet, porque a estas alturas están descatalogadas en los videoclubs y demás sitios donde vendan/alquilen DVD.**_

_**Y en la fascinación y morbo que representa para muchos el ver en directo cómo sufren otros seres humanos. Así como el ánimo de lucro de algunos desalmados que sacan provecho del dolor, muerte y demás miserias de unos pocos. Vamos, una mezcla de Gran Hermano, Battle Royale, Los Juegos del Hambre y alguna que otra película o libro que ha quedado registrado en mi subconsciente pero del que no recuerdo título en estos momentos.**_

_**Pues lo dicho. Intentaré seguir la esencia de Battle Royale, pero con el encanto y el juego que puede dar el mundo potterico. **_

_**Eso sí, el infame "19 años después…" que cierra la saga de Harry Potter no existe en mi mundo. Confieso que, después de leerlo la primera vez, las veces que he releído los libros, lo he ignorado completamente. En mi opinión, estaba de más y da la sensación que JKR quería liquidar la historia a como diera lugar y decidió añadir esas páginas.**_

_**SINOPSIS:**_

"_**El Mundo Mágico deja de ser un secreto cuando la seguridad falla en los Mundiales de Quidditch de 2010 y un video grabado por muggles llega a manos de una Multinacional Muggle. **_

_**El Ministerio de Magia hace todo lo posible por recuperarlo, pero ante las amenazas de los Directivos de dicha Multinacional, acceden a su propuesta: un único programa con visionado global en el que participaran muggles y magos por igual. 40 personas en un todos contra todos en el que el último objetivo es salir con vida. El premio: conservar el Secreto si gana un mago. Repetir el evento si gana un muggle. La pega: sólo puede quedar uno vivo."**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la magnífica J.K.R**_

_**Battle Royale y su secuela son de Kinji Fukasaku.**_

_**ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL "RETO ANUAL 2.0" DEL FORO LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK**_

_**0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Percy Weasley estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato. Llevaban más de ocho horas encerrados en la sala de juntas del Ministerio de Magia y no habían encontrado solución alguna al PROBLEMA (sí, en mayúsculas y enfatizando el significado de la palabra). Se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos y preguntó por centésima vez:

-¿En qué carajo estaban pensando los responsables de la seguridad? En toda la historia del Quidditch nunca, NUNCA, hubo una metedura de pata como ésta.

-Se despistaron, señor ministro.

Sí, Percy Weasley era el Ministro de Magia. Subió al cargo las Navidades de 2005 y, hasta el instante que estaba viviendo, se había jactado de ser el mejor ministro que el Mundo Mágico había tenido la suerte de poseer. Y ahora… no sólo su puesto y su apreciado pellejo estaban en juego. No. Todo el Mundo Mágico estaba en peligro. Y esta vez no era culpa de un mago con aires de ser supremo. No. El peligro eran ellos mismos.

-¿Despistaron? Perder unas llaves es un despiste. Olvidarte a tu hijo en la guardería, puede considerarse un despiste. Dejar al gato fuera un día de lluvia es un despiste. Pero olvidarse de los hechizos de ocultación en la Final del Mundial de Quidditch 2010… ¡NO PUEDE CONSIDERARSE UN DESPISTE NI EN ESTE MUNDO NI EN MARTE!

El Comité de Emergencias Mágicas dio un bote en pleno ante el último grito del Ministro. Decir que estaban asustados era quedarse corto. La crisis a la que se enfrentaban era, por decirlo de una manera suave, de proporciones bíblicas. Percy tomó asiento en un intento de calmarse.

-Si sólo tuviésemos que lidiar con los muggles que grabaron el encuentro, y la fiesta pre-partido. Y la posterior fiesta por la victoria de Irlanda… no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos. No sería la primera vez que se realiza un obliviate masivo. Pero estamos hablando de chantaje. A nivel mundial. Esto ya no va de ellos y nosotros. Esto es una declaración de guerra en toda regla –agitó un sobre tamaño D-A4 con fuerza- Hemos tenido la mala suerte de joderla ante una de las Multinacionales más poderosas del mundo muggle. Estos tíos no son unos cualquiera. Mueven los hilos en más de cien cosas diferentes: energía, ocio, electrónica, medicina, investigación, armamento… Y eso son sólo las cosas buenas. Si os cuento las malas, cometéis suicidio en masa. Y ahora, por favor, dejadme solo unos minutos. Tengo mucho en qué pensar.

La sala se vació en menos de minuto y medio. Percy no pudo evitar ver a sus ayudantes y consejeros como ratas abandonando el barco cuando éste se está hundiendo. Soltando su enésimo suspiro, abrió el sobre. Nada más ver el membrete de la carta sintió una migraña monumental.

-Jodida multinacional, jodidos aparatos muggles y jodidos encargados de la seguridad mágica. Con lo bien que estaría yo ahora con mi mujer celebrando nuestro aniversario…

Vació el sobre. Cuatro folios y un DVD. Mentalmente hizo el apunte de dar las gracias a Hermione por haber introducido la tecnología muggle en el mundo mágico. Decidió leer primero la carta.

_Querido Ministro de la Magia._

_No dudo en pensar que estará sorprendido ante esta misiva. Puede tomarla como un acto de buena fe o como lo que es realmente, un ultimátum. A nuestras manos ha llegado una grabación un tanto curiosa (por llamarla de alguna manera). Al principio creímos que se trataba de una película, o de un spot publicitario de alguna marca desconocida. Pero, cuando uno de nuestros empleados susurró la palabra "quidditch", creímos oportuno abrir nuestras mentes y ampliar nuestros horizontes._

_Cabe decir que sometimos a nuestro empleado al más riguroso interrogatorio. Y se estará preguntando cómo es que este hombre sabía de su… deporte preferido. Fácil. Uno de sus hijos estudia en ese colegio suyo para fenómenos como ustedes… ¿Howgarts?_

_Nos contó todo lo que sabía a cerca de la magia, de su mundo, de sus costumbres y otros pequeños detalles que nos llamaron poderosamente la atención._

_Luego, tras indagar en mayor profundidad, descubrimos eso que ustedes llaman el "Estatuto de Secreto Mágico", por el cual tienen prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de actividad mágica ante humanos normales (o muggles, como parece ser que nos llaman a los que no somos fenómenos de feria como los llamados magos)._

_Después de adquirir este conocimiento sobre su secretismo, las imágenes grabadas por uno de nuestros subordinados de confianza nos llevaron a pensar que algo (o alguien) hizo que fallara la seguridad o el sistema de camuflaje que usan para que eventos como el visto hace poco no se den a conocer al ojo ajeno a la magia._

_Se estará preguntando a qué viene tanta palabra y divagación. Fácil. Nuestra empresa abarca un amplio espectro de actividades lucrativas, entre las que se encuentra el ocio. Es un negocio que mueve millones al año. Y dentro de esa máquina de hacer dinero, la gallina de los huevos de oro es la tele realidad. Si no sabe qué es, búsquese a un mago de origen muggle y pregunte. Se sorprenderá._

_Y como nuestra finalidad es hacer todo el dinero posible sin importar el coste o las cabezas que rueden en el proceso de conseguirlo, tenemos una proposición que hacerle no sólo a usted, sino al Mundo Mágico en general._

_Queremos llevar a cabo un show. En directo. Un programa de tele realidad brutal, de esos que dejan al personal pegado a la pantalla de su televisor casi las veinticuatro horas del día. (Consulte a su mago muggle si tiene más dudas)_

_¿Qué podemos sacar los magos de todo esto? Muy sencillo. Seguir en el anonimato. Además de hacer dinero, nos gusta arriesgar. Nos gusta apostar si algo va a salir bien o va a resultar un tremendo fracaso. Nuestros analistas de mercado han estado haciendo tanteos y han llegado a la conclusión de que el programa que tenemos en mente será un éxito al cien por cien._

_¿Y en qué consistirá dicho programa? El planteamiento, de lo sencillo que es, resulta hasta brillante. Una isla. Cuarenta personas. Como los magos tienen ciertas ventajas por sus "dones", la proporción sería treinta y cinco muggles y cinco magos. Los detalles de su estancia en la isla se irían desvelando según se desarrollara el programa. Y el objetivo: mostrar ante las cámaras un todo contra todos. Una lucha por la supervivencia del mejor. El premio: seguir con vida. Sencillo. Impecable. Inimitable. La idea no está pulida del todo, pero la cosa iría por esos derroteros. Eso sí, sólo podrá haber un vencedor. Y ahí estaría la segunda parte del trato._

_Si acceden a que cinco de los suyos participen en nuestro programa, si alguno de ellos ganase, guardaríamos el secreto de su mundo. El acuerdo estaría firmado, sellado y avalado por las leyes de ambos mundos. Y no tema nada. Somos gente que mantiene su palabra hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_Como iba diciendo, si gana un mago, mantenemos el secreto. Se diría que esas cinco personas con habilidades especiales eran actores contratados para dar mayor emoción al programa que se habrían comprometido a luchar hasta el final. Si gana un muggle, el programa se repetiría el año siguiente, con el mismo formato y con las mismas condiciones. Así hasta que la audiencia se aburra o ustedes ganen. Lo que primero suceda._

_Tiene una semana para pensarlo. Si deciden que mantener su forma de vida es lo principal, daremos por sentado que aceptan participar en el programa. Si consideran inhumana la temática del show y no quieren sacrificar ninguna vida, mandaremos una copia del DVD que usted tiene en sus manos a todas las televisiones del mundo. También lo colgaremos en todas las redes sociales y demás medios de comunicación internautas. Y su mundo dejará de ser secreto y tendrán que hacer frente a algo mucho peor que una lucha a muerte en una isla aislada de todo y de todos._

_En sus manos dejo el futuro de su mundo._

_Atentamente;_

_Consejo Administrativo de INTERBOSS."_

Alucinar era poco si lo comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aquella gente o estaba muy mal de la cabeza o no sabían lo que eran los escrúpulos. Y si analizaba la carta a fondo, podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que ambas opciones se aplicaban en ese caso. Jugueteó unos minutos con el DVD. No quería verlo. No hacía falta. Sabía perfectamente lo que se iba a encontrar: cientos de tiendas de campaña a cada cual más rara e imposible, centenares de personas vestidas de manera rara o ridícula, escobas voladoras, rayos de colores, y un estadio de proporciones y diseño imposible para la arquitectura muggle. Por no mencionar lo de catorce personas volando en escobas a una velocidad de vértigo persiguiendo y esquivando pelotas que se mueven solas. Sí, de lo más normalito.

Mirase por donde mirase, sólo había una solución si quería salvar ya no su puesto, sino su mundo. Tenía que aceptar las condiciones de aquella gente y rezar para que Merlín metiera mano en el programa y alguno de los pobres magos en sacrificio ganara. Porque aquella gente le tenía cogido por los huevos. Muy bien cogido. Y no había escapatoria posible. Y ellos lo sabían. Y sabían que, una vez leída la carta, él llegaría a la misma conclusión.

Apretó el botón del interfono y con voz cansada, le dijo a su secretaria:

-Por favor, di a esos inútiles que vuelvan a pasar. Tenemos mucho que pensar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno. Aquí estoy con el primer capitulo. Por los comentarios dejados en el prólogo, la historia ha picado la curiosidad de más de uno. Me alegro. Espero que este capitulo que viene a continuación esté a la altura de las expectativas.**_

_**Como comente en el prólogo, es sobre todo una historia basada en la película Battle Royale. Y, por casualidades de la vida (eso quiero pensar) el argumento de la misma recuerda mucho a los Juegos del Hambre. No tienen nada que ver, aunque desde que leí la trilogía siempre he pensado que la autora alguna inspiración del film tuvo que sacar. Bueno, a cada cual lo suyo. Esto va por alguna duda que ha surgido ante el tema de la historia.**_

_**Y ahora, a disfrutar.**_

_**0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0**_

**DÍA 0. PRIMERA PARTE**

-¿Ya tenemos "voluntarios"? –Percy odió el tono lastimero en el que le salió la pregunta, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba una semana dándole vueltas a la situación. Y, a pesar de la gravedad del asunto, no quería convertirse en el "Ministro Cabrón que mandó al matadero a cinco magos por una cagada de sus subordinados". Sí, se había autoimpuesto un título honorífico la mar de largo. Pero le venía que ni pintado.

-¿Estás de guasa, Percy? –Harry se había quitado las gafas en un movimiento reflejo. Todos los que lo conocían lo suficiente sabían que aquello delataba el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba el Jefe de Aurores.

-Me encantaría, Harry. No veas lo que me gustaría poder decir que todo esto es una broma pesada del Ministerio. Pero no. No tenemos otra opción que elegir o encontrar cinco magos lo suficientemente locos y buenos con la varita como para ganar esa locura de programa.

-Tengo varios nombres. Pero no estoy yo muy seguro de si con ellos ganaremos o no. –Harry le tendió un trozo de pergamino un tanto arrugado y con varias manchas de comida en los bordes- Siento el estado de la lista, pero Lily decidió que era buena idea jugar con mis pergaminos justo la noche del helado de chocolate.

Percy no contestó. Conocía de sobra a sus sobrinos como para sorprenderse por algo que los involucrara. Estiró con un gesto brusco el pergamino y leyó rápidamente los nombres escritos.

-¿Todos son voluntarios?

-Algunos más que otros –Harry sonrió de medio lado- No a todo el mundo le hace mucha gracia eso de jugarse el juego en una lucha a muerte así porque sí.

-Los tres primeros táchalos. Demasiado viejos. Creo recordar que participaron en la Primera Guerra Mágica. Son más reliquias que magos. Estas dos ni de coña –Señaló dos nombres de bruja- Sus maridos son gente muy influyente en el extranjero. No quiero que la economía mágica se resienta por mandar a sus parientas al matadero.

-Pues la siguiente no te va a gustar ni un pelo –murmuró entre dientes Harry. Percy soltó un juramento en voz alta.

-¿Hermione? ¿Nuestra Hermione?

-¿A cuántas conoces con ese dichoso nombre? Sí, nuestra cabezota, talentosa y muy capaz Hermione. Y ni se te ocurra pensar en sacarla de esto. Es capaz de cortarte el cuello y caparme a mí por apoyarte.

-Ron no va a estar muy contento cuando se entere…

-No tiene por qué. Ellos no son nada desde hace cinco años.

-Pero tienen dos hijos en común. Son demasiado pequeños para quedarse huérfanos. –Percy pensó en sus dos sobrinos. En lo mal que quedarían si su madre moría en aquel horror de isla.

-De todos los magos y brujas posibles, Hermione es la más capacitada para salir victoriosa. –Harry palmeó con suavidad el hombro de su cuñado.

Percy no dijo nada. Anotó el nombre de Hermione en un pergamino limpio y siguió leyendo. Descartó los siguientes diez nombres. Anotó el de Max Garret, un auror de la reserva y el de Loran Harrys, una pocionista experta en venenos. El resto del listado no le dijo nada.

-Me quedo con estos tres. Hermione es una biblioteca con patas. Max es un buen auror aunque no esté en activo y Loran… es capaz de envenenarte con solo soplarte en la nuca. El resto son solo magos y brujas que no durarían ni un padrenuestro.

-Hay otros dos candidatos. Y son de los que se ofrecieron voluntarios. Aunque tienen ciertas condiciones para ayudarnos. Y un plan que, si te soy sincero, es condenadamente bueno.

-¿Cómo de bueno?

-Tan bueno que podría devolvernos a todos los magos con vida una vez acabado el programa. –Harry sonrió malévolamente. Todo lo que pudiera suponer un fiasco para aquella maldita multinacional sería recibido con los brazos abiertos por cualquier ser mágico en esos momentos.

-¿Y quienes son los voluntarios?

Harry caminó hacia la puerta e hizo pasar a dos encapuchados. Percy miró con curiosidad las dos figuras. Una de ellas era alta, cerca del metro noventa. La otra era un poco más baja, pero de andar firme. Cuando los embozados se descubrieron, no pudo evitar sentarse en la primera butaca que pilló. Ante él, sonriendo como un par de lobos ante una oveja perdida e idiotizada, estaban Lucius y Draco Malfoy. El Ministro de Magia levantó el brazo y señaló con dedo tembloroso a los dos rubios.

-Harry. Se supone que Draco está desterrado de nuestro mundo. No puede pisar territorio mágico so pena de encarcelamiento de por vida.

-Esa es una de las condiciones de las que te hablaba –Harry estaba de lo más tranquilo. Desde que se enteró del problema, supo de inmediato que aquellos magos de larga tradición oscura serían de muchísima ayuda.- Draco recibirá el indulto y se le permitirá volver a nuestro mundo. Y volver a utilizar una varita.

-¿Y cómo podré fiarme de su palabra? –Percy lanzó una mirada de total desconfianza al Malfoy menor.

-Porque necesito que mi familia vuelva al mundo mágico –la voz de Draco sonó lúgubre. Su grisácea mirada no reflejaba nada. Parecía un muerto en vida- Astoria puede morir si no recibe tratamiento en San Mungo. Y por ser una Malfoy…

Dejó en el aire el resto de la frase. Percy pilló bien rápido por donde iban los tiros. Draco arriesgaba su vida por salvar el secreto de los magos a cambio de la vida de su mujer y el bienestar de su familia. Harry observó a su cuñado detenidamente. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente moverse a marchas forzadas. Cuando el pelirrojo aterrizó de nuevo en el mundo real, su expresión había cambiado a una mucho más relajada.

-Bien. En cuanto esta reunión termine, mandaré redactar un documento por el que, desde este mismo instante, toda la familia Malfoy recupera su condición de familia mágica. Podrán trasladarse a cualquiera de sus propiedades y mañana mismo se les proveerá de varitas. Por cierto, ¿de cuántas personas estoy hablando?

-Cuatro –La voz de Lucius sobresaltó a Percy y Harry. Se habían olvidado del otro rubio, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, apoyado en la pared sin decir absolutamente nada.- Mi hijo, su mujer, mi nieto y yo.

-¿Y Narcissa? –Harry preguntó sin pensar. Si estaban allí, como magos libres y felices, era gracias a ella y su sangre fría a la hora de mentirle a Voldemort.

-Murió hace ocho años. No pudo soportar estar alejada de todo lo mágico –Lucius se mostró igual de inexpresivo que su hijo. Harry suspiró. Si querías desconcertar al enemigo, lo mejor era un Malfoy. Ya ni que decir de dos.

-Lo siento mucho. De verdad –El Auror hizo un amago de sonrisa. Que fue correspondida con un par de gruñidos que sonaron a "gracias". A sabiendas que no conseguiría más por parte de los dos magos oscuros, no insistió y decidió centrarse en el tema que realmente preocupaba- Bueno. Creo poder decir que ya estáis dentro de esto. Y con vosotros dos tenemos a los cinco voluntarios.

-No me equivoco si digo que la sabelotodo de Granger es una de los voluntarios –Draco no pudo evitar arrastrar las palabras como solía hacer en el colegio al mencionar a su ex compañera de estudios.

-Es una de nuestras principales bazas, dados sus bastos conocimientos en cualquier área, tanto muggle como mágica –Percy no pudo evitar sonar un tanto sarcástico. Por todos era conocida la extremadamente aguda inteligencia de su ex cuñada.

-Los otros dos son un auror y una pocionista experta en venenos. ¿Qué aportareis vosotros?

Draco miró a Harry unos segundos y luego clavó la mirada en su padre. Mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa durante unos segundos y luego el mayor habló.

-Por mi parte, conozco cientos de hechizos ofensivos, así como muchas variantes de maldiciones oscuras que, sin llegar a ser mortales, sí pueden ser bastante molestas.

-Resulta que aquí lo que nos interesa es matar –Harry estaba que no se lo creía. ¿Desde cuándo Lucius Malfoy tenía escrúpulos a la hora de matar muggles?

-No a mí. –Lucius sonrió de medio lado- Es mucho más divertido dejar presar débiles que atraigan a los más fuertes.

-Estás diciendo que vas a usar a los muggles más débiles… -Percy se sintió incapaz de continuar la frase.

-Como carnada. Sí. Es un método de lucha igual de factible que el cara a cara. Además, ya no estoy tan ágil como hace unas décadas. Prefiero la astucia a la fuerza bruta.

-Como quieras. Es tu pellejo –Harry miró a Draco, que sonreía a su padre de manera socarrona.- ¿Y tú?

-Me gusta ser más directo que mi padre. Lo del cebo vivo no es mala idea, pero no todos caerán. Pero no temas, Potter. Cuidaré mi preciado pellejo. No voy a darte el disgusto de morir a la primera de cambio.

-Mira como lloro ante la idea, Malfoy –Harry sonrió. Volver a las viejas pullas con Malfoy hijo resultaba revitalizador.

-El único problema va a ser Granger –Lucius había tomado asiento.- No tiene tanta experiencia en combate como nosotros cuatro. Sí. Conozco a Max Garret demasiado bien. Puede decirse que mantuvimos una relación odio-odio durante las dos guerras.

Lucius había cogido el papel donde Percy tenía apuntados los nombres de los voluntarios. Señaló el de la pocionista.

-Ella es… interesante. Autodidacta, muy independiente. Y letal. Loran Harrys mandó al otro barrio a más de un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso. Y de manera muy desagradable. Aún puedo oír los gritos de Scabior cuando lo pilló por banda antes de tu victoria, Potter. El pobre diablo sufrió durante días como cobaya para sus venenos.

-Que maja –Harry sintió un escalofrío ante la imagen del carroñero agonizando por vete tú a saber qué venenos. Decidió volver a un tema un poco más benevolente como lo era su amiga del alma- ¿Dónde ves tú el problema con Hermione?

-Su exceso de escrúpulos a la hora de matar. Y en este caso, estamos hablando de muggles. Muchos serán personas inocentes o que se han visto obligadas a participar por una cosa u otra. Los menos, irán como nosotros, voluntarios. Pero para matar por placer, no por supervivencia de una comunidad. Todos estos factores convierten a Granger en una diana con patas.

-Por eso no hay que preocuparse –Draco se había sentado y tenía los pies apoyados en la mesa. Jugueteaba con un abrecartas. Harry se sorprendió ante su habilidad con aquella hoja afilada.- Dentro del grupo muggle habrá una persona encargada de protegerla. Sabe lo que somos y de lo que somos capaces de hacer y de lo que no. Por otra parte, está dentro del plan. Por lo que no es una opción dejarlo de lado.

-¿Es de confianza, Malfoy? –Harry miró a Draco largamente, sopesando la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Le confiaría mi vida de ser preciso, Potter. ¿Es eso garantía suficiente para ti?

Aquello era prueba más que suficiente de la eficiencia y lealtad del muggle. Porque debía de ser endemoniadamente bueno como para que el paranoico y desconfiado Draco Malfoy le confiara sin dudar su vida. La curiosidad pudo con Harry.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En las Fuerzas Armadas de Su Majestad, Potter. Y no. Ni deliro ni estoy borracho. ¿O acaso pensabas que me iba a quedar en mi casa estos trece años llorando por lo perdido? Si estamos aquí es por Tory. Porque ten por seguro que, si no necesitáramos con tanta urgencia la ayuda de San Mungo, jamás volveríamos. Nos va demasiado bien en el mundo muggle.

-Me has dejado de piedra –fue lo único que pudo decir Harry. Si ya era difícil ver a Draco como un ser humano, verlo como miembro de la Armada era ya… de cuento de hadas (pero de los muggles). Draco soltó una carcajada. Era divertido sorprender a Potter de esa manera.

-Esa era la intención.

-Bien, niños. Si habéis terminado de intercambiar batallitas, necesitamos centrarnos en el plan –Lucius se puso serio- Resta decir que lo que aquí hablemos no puede salir de nosotros cuatro. Y no, Potter. Su amiga no puede estar enterada de nuestro plan. Es demasiado recta como para seguirnos en esta "trampa". Podría hablar de más o tener un arranque de escrúpulos cuando menos nos interesa.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –Percy tragó bilis al decir aquello. Él, de acuerdo con un Malfoy. Lagarto, lagarto. Sus ancestros debían estar cagándose en él con ganas.- No podemos arriesgarnos a un arranque de honestidad por parte de Hermione.

Harry asintió. Después de aquello, estuvieron horas encerrados en aquel despacho, ultimando los detalles para salvar el Mundo Mágico y, por que no, sus propios pellejos.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Hermione se mordía las uñas con verdadero sadismo. Habían pasado a recogerla hacía tres horas en un furgón blindado sin ventanas. No tenía ni idea de a dónde la llevaban ni dónde iba a acabar. La única pista recibida hasta el momento fue una bandeja de comida con el logo de la maldita multinacional que había orquestado todo aquello. Comida que, por pura lógica, ni siquiera se molestó en probar.

-Deberías comer algo. A saber si vamos a tener oportunidad de conseguir alimentos en esa isla.

Hermione miró de reojo a su único compañero de transporte. Había subido al furgón aproximadamente una hora después que ella. Y no le había prestado atención alguna hasta ese mismo instante en el que él habló.

-No tengo hambre.

-Ni yo. Pero calorías son calorías. El cuerpo debe tener reservas para poder aguantar situaciones de estrés continuo –Como para recalcar la importancia de sus palabras se metió una cucharada del estofado en la boca mientras sonreía.

-Puede estar envenenada o narcotizada. No me fío de ellos.

-Chica lista. Pero no está ni lo uno ni lo otro. No son tan idiotas como para fastidiar la diversión cargándose a los conejillos de indias. ¿No crees?

Tuvo que darle un punto de razón al desconocido. Estaban interesados en los niveles de audiencia. Querrían seres humanos en sus capacidades plenas, no una masa de zombies narcotizados que no supieran ni caminar. Cogió con recelo el tenedor y pinchó su ensalada. Tenía que reconocer que estaba hambrienta. Los nervios y el recelo habían impedido que la comida se quedara en su estómago los últimos tres días. Y se notaba en su aspecto.

-Toma –el desconocido le tendió su bandeja, donde quedaban intactos unos macarrones y unas natillas- Se ve que lo necesitas más que yo.

-¿No decías que las proteínas eran necesarias? –soltó mordaz ella. Recibió una sonora carcajada como respuesta.

-Se ve a la legua que el único deporte que realizas es el subir las escaleras de tu casa. Yo soy un deportista nato. Mi cuerpo necesita menos que el tuyo en este momento. Deberías comer todo lo que puedas, aunque tengas ganas de vomitar después.

"_Me acaba de llamar vaga a la cara y encima queda bien el tipo" _rezongó mentalmente. Pero decidió seguir el consejo de él. Cogió la segunda bandeja y comió todo.

-Buena chica. Por cierto, me llamo Wolf –le tendió la mano. Hermione respondió de manera automática al gesto.

-Hermione.

No hablaron más. Hermione empezó a sentirse adormilada después de la abundante comida. Se recostó en el banco de medio lado y observó a su acompañante a placer. Estaría rondando los treinta y cinco años. Alto, uno ochenta y cinco mínimo (sentado era difícil saberlo con seguridad), piel tostada, pelo completamente blanco (de ese blanco brillante que recuerda a la nieve virgen en las montañas) y despeinado (parecía que un huracán se hubiese paseado por aquella cabeza). Sus rasgos eran duros, firmes. Tenía las cejas grises, unas pestañas larguísimas y la nariz recta. La boca tenía un gesto serio, casi duro. Pero lo que más impresionaba era su mirada, de un negro profundo y misterioso. En el ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz que lo cruzaba de arriba abajo justo en el centro, de la frente hasta la mitad de la mejilla. Aquello, en vez de darle un aire aterrador, lo hacía más interesante. Y su cuerpo… se veía a la legua que no había un ápice de grasa en aquel cuerpo. Todo eran músculos bien definidos sin ser excesivos. Seguro que también era bueno en el arte de la lucha y en el de matar.

-Si sigues mirándome así me vas a desgastar, Hermione –Wolf la miraba fijamente, mientras sonreía de manera socarrona.

-Sólo analizo a mi enemigo.

-Yo no soy tu enemigo, Hermione –su voz se volvió penetrante, oscura- El enemigo son aquellos que nos obligan a hacer esto.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó curiosa.

-Le hago un favor a un buen amigo. Debo proteger en lo que pueda a una persona.

-¿Aun a costa de tu vida?

-Aun a costa de mi vida –Wolf sonrió.

-O eres muy noble o el idiota más grande del mundo.

-Seré lo que tú quieras, Hermione.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aquello había sonado… no quiso pensar en ello. Estaba demasiado cansada y somnolienta como para pensar con claridad. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Lo último que escuchó fue la cálida voz de Wolf.

-Duerme tranquila. Mientras yo esté aquí no tienes nada que temer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DÍA 0. SEGUNDA PARTE**_

Se despertó de golpe al sentir una mano cubriéndole la boca. Tardo unos segundos en enfocar el rostro que permanecía a escasos centímetros del suyo. Wolf mantenía la presión sobre su boca sin que ésta resultase dolorosa o molesta.

-Estamos parando. Creo que hemos llegado. Intenta permanecer tranquila. No sabemos si son peligrosos o si nos van a hacer algo.

Hermione asintió levemente. El hombre se apartó de ella con un movimiento elegante y al segundo estaba de nuevo ocupando su lugar, como si allí no hubiese pasado nada. Se enderezó y trató de mantener la mente en blanco en un vano intento por calmar sus destrozados nervios. Ahora que estaba a punto de comenzar aquella locura se daba realmente cuenta de lo peligroso que era aquello y de la enorme tontería que estaba cometiendo. El recuerdo de Rose y Hugo torpedeó su mente de manera inmisericorde. Hasta ese instante no se había dado el lujo de pensar en sus dos pequeños. ¿Y si fallaba y acababa muerta? ¿Qué iba a ser de sus niños? Ronald no era un mal padre, pero tampoco era de los mejores. Se preocupaba demasiado de sí mismo como para dedicarse al cien por cien a sus hijos. Sintió cómo se le cerraba la garganta y comenzaba a híper ventilar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Wolf se sentó a su lado.

-Mis… niños… no…

-Tranquila. Coge aire muy despacio. Así. Muy bien. Quiero que pienses en tus hijos y que me cuentes qué los hace especiales. Alguna cosa en la que destaquen… algo de lo que estés realmente orgullosa…

-Hugo… es el pequeño –Hermione cogió aire dos veces más. La sensación de ahogo iba disminuyendo- Le encanta el ajedrez, como a su padre. Aunque es mucho mejor que él. Ha ganado varios campeonatos infantiles en su escuela. Dicen que es una nueva promesa del ajedrez.

-Eso es bueno. –Wolf acariciaba su espalda de manera rítmica, mientras hablaba con voz calma y suave.

-Y Rose… mi hija mayor… es igualita a mi. Le encanta leer. Aunque más que leer devora los libros. Su hermano la llama "Pequeño Clon", por lo que nos parecemos. Aunque ella es realmente bonita. Tiene el pelo castaño rojizo, y los impresionantes ojos azules de su padre.

-Por lo que me estás contando, cuando crezca tu marido e hijo van a tener que espantar a los chicos a escobazos.

-Ex –levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos tan negros. Wolf parecía sorprendido- Ronald y yo llevamos unos años divorciados. Aunque nos llevamos bien por nuestros hijos. Y porque fuimos, ante todo, muy buenos amigos en el colegio.

-Está bien. No tienes que darme tantas explicaciones –Wolf se separó un poco de ella y sonrió.- Creo que tu ataque de pánico ha sido superado.

Hermione sonrió de vuelta. Aquel hombre lo había conseguido de nuevo. Ahora estaba más tranquila y centrada. Sí. Estaba la posibilidad de morir. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que su mundo saliera a la luz y de que sus hijos fuesen tratados como fenómenos de feria si se descubría su condición de magos. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se planteara una pregunta ¿Sería Wolf muggle o mago?

-Por tu cara creo que hay algo que quieres preguntarme –Hermione dio un bote en su asiento. ¿Acaso había leído su mente?

-¿Sabes el por qué de este concurso?

-Sí. –El rostro del hombre se ensombreció- Esos cabrones de INTERBOSS descubrieron algo que vosotros –recalcó el "vosotros"- queréis a toda costa que siga siendo un secreto. Por eso inventaron este juego de sadismo y violencia gratuita. Personas enfrentando a personas.

-Entonces sabes lo que soy…

-¿Maga? ¿Bruja? –Wolf sonrió- Un muy buen amigo mío es mago, o brujo. Como lo digáis. Me contó sobre vuestro mundo cuando un día pillé a su hijo flotando sobre la alfombra. He de reconocer que me chocó bastante ver a un mocoso de apenas un año flotar como un globo de helio. Pero cosas más raras he visto.

-Te lo tomaste muy bien, por lo que veo –Hermione sintió cómo el grado de admiración hacia Wolf subía unos cuantos puntos más.

-Es muy difícil sorprenderme. Créeme.

Iba a responder cuando las puertas del furgón se abrieron de golpe. Ambos cerraron los ojos de manera instintiva ante la cegadora luz que entraba del exterior.

-Venga. Salid. Sois los últimos en llegar.

Obedecieron sin decir nada. Cuando pusieron el pie en el suelo, pudieron ver que se encontraban en el interior de un Ferri. Había varios furgones idénticos al suyo aparcados en ordenadas filas. Hermione buscó algún rostro conocido mientras era llevada a empujones hacia unas mesas situadas al fondo de la estancia. Tres mujeres y dos hombres tomaban nota de los datos de los "concursantes", que esperaban pacientemente y en un asombroso silencio. Cuando fue su turno, no pudo evitar un escalofrío. La mujer que tenía delante parecía una estatua más que un ser vivo.

-Nombre y apellidos.

-Hermione Jean Granger.

-Edad.

-Treinta.

-Estado civil.

-Divorciada.

-¿Hijos?

-Dos.

-Trabajo.

-Ama de casa.

-¿Enfermedades?

-Ninguna.

-Especie.

Se quedó en blanco. ¿Especie? No era un animal. No entendía el por qué de esa pregunta. Y así lo hizo saber.

-No entiendo su pregunta.

-Especie. Humana o… ¿Ser mágico? –el tono de la mujer al decir las últimas palabras enervó a Hermione. Había sonado a… burla. Se irguió todo lo que su estatura daba de sí y contestó.

-Bruja. O Ser Mágico. Para que me entienda mejor.

-Bien. Pase a la mesa de su derecha.

Obedeció. Mientras rellenaba un taco enorme de folios sobre cosas aparentemente sin sentido, puso la oreja para enterarse de alguna cosa más de Wolf.

-Nombre y apellidos.

-Wolf H.

La mujer lo miró alzando una ceja. La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa sardónica.

-Edad.

-Treinta y dos.

-Estado Civil.

-Soltero.

-¿Hijos?

-Que yo sepa, no.

Hermione aguantó la carcajada al ver la expresión de sorpresa que puso la mujer ante la respuesta del hombre. Se centró en su taco de folios.

-Trabajo.

-Desempleado.

-¿Algún trabajo anterior?

-Desempleado.

-¿Enfermedades?

-Sano como una manzanita colgando de su árbol.

Hermione bufó en un intento por contener la carcajada. Estaba resultando de lo más hilarante el cuestionario de Wolf. Aquel hombre parecía entrenado para desquiciar a quien lo interrogase sin dejar salir nada de información relevante.

-Especie.

Wolf se miró unos segundos por delante y por detrás, para luego soltar sonriendo como una estrella de un anuncio de dentífrico:

-Humano. Y uno muy bien dotado, por si le interesa…

-Pase a la mesa siguiente, por favor.

La mujer estaba roja como la grana. Wolf se despidió de ella con otra aplastante sonrisa y se sentó a su lado mientras cogía el enorme taco de folios.

-Ha estado muy bien tu cuestionario –susurró.

-¿A que sí? –Wolf cogió un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.- Pues espera a escuchar los dos que vienen a continuación. Creo que van a ser muy divertidos. Sus comentarios mientras tú contestaban fueron… muy divertidos.

Hermione se esforzó por no girar la cabeza. Pero agudizó muy bien el oído.

-Nombre y apellidos.

-Lucius Malfoy

Hermione se quedó helada. Giró lentamente la cabeza. Allí estaba una de sus peores pesadillas de su época estudiantil. Mucho más mayor de lo que ella recordaba, pero con su mismo aire de autosuficiencia y de porqueyolovalgo de siempre.

-Edad.

-Cincuenta y cuatro.

La mujer lo miró fijamente, como si dudase de la edad. Había que reconocerle que, para la edad que tenía, se veía endiabladamente bien.

-Estado civil.

-Viudo.

Otra sorpresa. No sabía que Narcissa Malfoy hubiese fallecido. Algo dentro de ella se encogió por la pena. Aquella mujer había sido una snob de cuidado. Pero había tenido el valor suficiente como para mentir al loco de su señor y permitir a Harry ganar la guerra.

-¿Hijos?

-Uno.

-Trabajo.

-Jubilado.

-Anterior ocupación.

-Economista.

-¿Enfermedades?

-Una lesión en el brazo derecho. Antigua.

-Especie.

-Una muy superior a la suya, por lo que veo. Mago.

La mujer se limitó a asesinarlo con la mirada mientras señalaba las mesas donde Hermione y Wolf seguían con el papeleo. Lucius caminó con aquel aire señorial tan característico de él y se sentó junto a Wolf.

-Señorita Granger. Mentiría si dijera que es una sorpresa verla aquí.

-Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo –saltó ella.

-Es de suponer.

El hombre no volvió a abrir la boca. Cogió un bolígrafo y se dedicó a rellenar el pesado cuestionario escribiendo con firmeza y elegancia.

-"_Hasta escribiendo parece un puto rey"_ –pensó Hermione. Iba a decir algo en voz alta cuando otra voz muy conocida para ella la dejó completamente helada.

-Nombre y apellidos.

-Draco L. Malfoy Black.

Giró tan rápido el cuello que varias vértebras crujieron con fuerza. Allí estaba su Némesis en persona. Draco Malfoy. Más maduro, más guapo, pero igual de frío que en sus años de colegio. Escuchó con atención. Hacía más de una década que no tenía noticias del hurón.

-Edad

-Treinta

-Estado civil

-Casado

-Hijos.

-Uno.

Aquello fue toda una sorpresa. ¿De verdad había alguna mujer tan loca como para atar su vida a aquél témpano de hielo con patas?

-Trabajo

-Desempleado.

-Ocupación anterior.

-Desempleado.

En eso no había cambiado, pensó Hermione. Aún seguía siendo el niñito de papá que vivía a costa del dinero de la familia.

-¿Enfermedades?

-Sordera total del oído derecho. Por un accidente deportivo.

-Especie.

-Mago.

Ahí sí que se quedó sorprendida Hermione. Había esperado alguna salida muy en la línea donsangrelimpia. Pero no. Malfoy tuvo que sorprenderla con escueta respuesta. Cuando lo tuvo a su lado, se puso nerviosa de golpe. El rubio la miró unos segundos antes de centrarse en el cuestionario.

-Hola, Granger. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

-Malfoy –Hermione se quedó muda. ¿Qué le podía contestar a alguien que supuestamente te odia a muerte y que, cuando te ve por primera vez en años, se muestra de lo más cordial?- ¿Qué hacéis tu padre y tú aquí? Creí que habíais sido expulsados del mundo mágico.

-Y lo fuimos. Pero debido a ciertos hechos que no son de tu interés, podemos decir que hemos vuelto.

No preguntó nada más. Sabía que lo único que podía conseguir era una imperdonable. Se apresuró a terminar el cuestionario y lo entregó en la siguiente mesa. Un hombre tamaño armario ropero indicó un biombo.

-Pase al reconocimiento médico. Cuando acaben, salga por la puerta de la derecha y siga las flechas verdes.

Obedeció inmediatamente. El reconocimiento médico fue rápido y sencillo. Cuando salió de la sala, se sintió repentinamente sola. Se había acostumbrado a tener la tranquilizadora presencia de Wolf cerca. Incluso el haber visto a los Malfoy le había dado cierto grado de seguridad. Pero ahora, completamente sola ante lo desconocido, sentía cómo sus piernas temblaban sin control. Siguió las flechas verdes y acabó en una sala un poco más pequeña que la anterior. Allí había varios catres y una veintena de mujeres. Permanecían en total silencio, mirándose con recelo las unas a las otras. Menos una, que permanecía en un rincón recitando algo entre dientes. Hermione se sentó junto a ella y permaneció en silencio. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos pudo identificar lo que estaba murmurando.

-¿Ingredientes para venenos? –susurró. La mujer la observó en silencio y luego asintió.- ¿Eres una bruja, verdad?

-Sí. Y por lo que veo, tú también.

-Hermione Granger.

-Loran Harrys.

-¿Harrys? ¿Esa Harrys? ¿La famosa pocionista? –Hermione casi saltó de la emoción. Había oído hablar de ella en sus frecuentes visitas al cuartel de Aurores. Era una auténtica celebridad entre aquellos que lucharon contra los mortífagos.

-Creo que sí –la mujer sonrió levemente.- Y tú eres esa Granger. El cerebro del Trío de Oro.

-Me has pillado –Hermione se sonrojó. Odiaba aquel sobrenombre. Y odiaba lo de Trío de Oro. Sonaba todo lo mal que parecía.- Si no me equivoco te has ofrecido voluntaria para estar aquí.

-Como todos los magos que hemos venido. –Loran sonrió tristemente- Para nuestra desgracia, sólo somos cinco. Y nos van a tener muy controlados. No interesa que ganemos. Si lo hacemos, se les termina el negocio.

La mujer tenía mucha razón. De ahí que preguntaran si eran muggles o no. sintió cómo la rabia bullía dentro de ella. Todo aquello era muy injusto. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlos en paz? Llevaban siglos viviendo en simbiosis con los muggles y nunca había pasado nada muy grave (exceptuando Voldemort y su ego manía). Podían dejarlo pasar y ya está. Pero por lo que había logrado averiguar sobre aquella multinacional, sólo los movía el dinero y el poder. Y el programa que habían ideado llevaba a arrastras ambas cosas. Suspiró pesadamente y se tumbó en el catre. Sin saber cómo, se quedó dormida.

OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

-¿Qué te ha parecido Granger?

-Se la van a comer con patatas como no me pegue a ella como una lapa –Wolf permanecía tumbado en su catre, mientras Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada cerca de su almohada.- Con solo pensar en sus hijos le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad.

-No te dejes engañar. Puede parecer débil, pero cuando la situación lo requiere, es dura de pelar –Draco sonrió al recordar sus años de colegio y la guerra que les tocó vivir.- Aunque no lo creas, es un auténtico genio. De seguro ha memorizado cuanto libro sobre supervivencia, guerra de guerrillas y autodefensa que haya caído en sus manos. Más que un cerebro parece que tiene una CPU bajo esa mata de rizos ingobernables.

-Pero el pánico es mal amigo, Malfoy. Tú lo sabes por experiencia –Wolf miró de reojo a su amigo.

-Lo sé. Pero yo he visto a esa mujer enfrentarse a los magos más peligrosos del mundo con apenas diecisiete años y salir viva.

-¿Hablas de tu tía?

-Sí. Veo que recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mi familia.

-Cuesta creer que existieran seres como Bellatrix y ese tal Voldemort…

-Lo que cuesta creer es que existiéramos los imbéciles que los seguían. –Lucius estaba tumbado a la derecha de Wolf.- Cada vez que pienso el calvario que hice pasar a mi familia por seguir a un mestizo loco me pongo enfermo.

-Tranquilo, papá –Draco intentó calmar a su padre. Aquel tema enervaba al hombre como nunca nada antes lo había hecho.- Eso ya pasó.

-Lo sé. Pero me jode el saberme un gilipollas sin personalidad.

Wolf y Draco soltaron una carcajada. Era bastante entretenido ver al antisocial Lucius Malfoy ponerse a caldo a sí mismo.

-Volviendo al tema Granger. ¿Has pensado qué hacer?

-En cuanto sepa cómo va la cosa, la busco y me convierto en su sombra. Y no te preocupes. No pienso decir ni una sola palabra sobre el plan.

-De acuerdo. Creo que es hora de dormir.

Draco se levantó y caminó hasta su catre. Las luces de la sala comenzaban a perder intensidad. Una vez tumbado, cerró los ojos y se concentró en pensar en Tory y en su pequeño Scorpius. Había dejado a su esposa e hijo al cuidado de Potter. Tory fue ingresada inmediatamente en San Mungo y en los tres días que habían pasado, el tratamiento comenzaba a surtir efecto. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que su amada esposa estaría pronto bien. El recuerdo de su pequeño llenó su corazón de calor. Scorpius era un clon suyo, pero el carácter era el de su madre. Una combinación perfecta de dulzura y belleza. No tenía ni pizca de sueño. Los nervios podían con él. ¿Qué trampas habrían dispuesto para ellos? ¿Encontrarían alguna varita o elemento mágico en la isla? ¿O se tendrían que enfrentar con los muggles sin usar magia?

Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente el techo en penumbras. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y que planear. Estaba trazando un plan de lucha cuando notó que el aire se hacía más pesado. Se irguió en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Todos los hombres dormían. Menos su padre y Wolf, que también se habían levantado.

-¿Lo hueles?

-Gas. –Wolf cayó en el catre sujetándose la cabeza. Draco sintió cómo de repente los párpados le pesaban como losas.- Nos van a dejar inconscientes.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que oyó de su amigo. Cayó sobre su propio catre y dejó que la negrura y la nada lo llevaran al maravilloso país de los sueños. Cuando despertaran ya vería que hacer.


End file.
